


Noctambules

by AstreeAHopelessRomantic



Series: The Mad Beauty and The Powerful Beast [3]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Aurora loves opera, F/M, Fluff, Humor, King and His Queen, Kisses, Love, Lucien not so much, Romance, because canon is not my friend, my headcanon
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 22:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13222410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstreeAHopelessRomantic/pseuds/AstreeAHopelessRomantic
Summary: Lucien s'ennuyait, il aurait préféré être n'importe où ailleurs plutôt qu'ici, mais Rora avait été si heureuse lorsqu'il lui avait présenté les deux billets qu'il était prêt à endurer ce moment de torture.





	Noctambules

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages de the originals sont à Julie Plec.

Lucien Castle n'était pas un très grand fan des ballets. Il trouvait cela long, ennuyeux et répétitif. Sa compagne Aurora de Martel, qui éprouvait finalement les mêmes sentiments que lui, les adorait. C'était d'ailleurs pour lui faire plaisir qu'il avait acheté deux billets pour le ballet du trente et un décembre de la belle au bois dormant, le favori de la petite rousse, à l'Opéra de New-York, leur nouvelle ville de résidence.Ils étaient aux premières loges, rien n'était trop beau pour elle, et la représentation avait débuté depuis un moment. 

Lucien s'ennuyait, il aurait préféré être n'importe où ailleurs plutôt qu'ici, mais Rora avait été si heureuse lorsqu'il lui avait présenté les deux billets qu'il était prêt à endurer ce moment de torture. En jetant un coup d’œil vers sa petite-amie il vit que sous sa robe ses pieds s'agitaient, que ses yeux brillants suivaient avec attention chacun des mouvements effectués par les danseuses et par les danseurs, et que son visage était habillé d'un immense et radieux sourire. De temps en temps ses lèvres fredonnaient même les mélodies qui accompagnaient les danses. Elle semblait passer un agréable moment. Avec ses troubles bipolaires elle avait parfois des jours très sombres, des jours où elle ne faisait que pleurer sur leur lit en repensant à son frère bien aimé mort seul quelque part dans une caisse au fond de l'océan. Lucien détestait lorsqu'elle était dans cet état, il se sentait impuissant et inutile face à la douleur de sa comtesse. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était la serrer dans ses bras et attendre qu'elle finisse par s'endormir. 

Aujourd'hui les « voix » dans la tête d'Aurora étaient visiblement silencieuses et elle profitait pleinement de ce moment de répit. Son amoureux était incapable de détacher son regard d'elle et s'il n'avait pas craint de la déranger, il l'aurait probablement embrassée tellement elle était belle. 

La représentation toucha à sa fin, pour le plus grand bonheur de l'homme, et au plus grand regret de la femme. Les deux vampires quittèrent les lieux et se mirent à marcher dans les rues recouvertes de neige.

« Le spectacle t'a plu ma chérie ?, voulut-il savoir

-Beaucoup, les danseuses étaient comme des fées et elles se mouvaient avec beaucoup plus de grâce, d'élégance et de légèreté que Camille et Hayley, répondit-elle d'une voix enfantine et lointaine.

Il se souvint qu'elle lui avait raconté qu'elle avait essayé de les faire danser lorsqu'elles étaient encore en vie, mais sans succès. 

-Je suis content si tu t'es amusée, répondit-il

-C'était si beau, j'aurais pu les voir déambuler sur la scène pendant encore des heures, affirma-t-elle.

Elle se remit à fredonner une des mélodies, en l'occurrence celle du baiser entre la princesse Aurore et le prince Philippe. Elle se mit ensuite à tourner sur elle-même, faisant virevolter sa robe. Lucien l'attrapa par le bras et la ramena sur le trottoir avant qu'elle ne se fasse percuter par une voiture. Elle sauta dans ses bras, et enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de son compagnon, elle le dépassait d'une bonne tête, il faisait face à sa poitrine, et elle écarta les bras. 

-Lucien fais-moi tourner, fais-moi danser comme les fées, lui demanda-t-elle.

Il se plia à sa volonté et elle leva les yeux vers le ciel étoilé. Les gens autour d'eux devaient les prendre pour des fous mais à cet instant ni lui ni elle ne s'en souciaient. Elle riait, perdue dans un monde à part. Des flocons de neige tombaient et décoraient ses cheveux telles des perles. Elle était une reine, dans toute sa beauté, et elle était à lui. 

Elle baissa le visage vers lui et plongea ses yeux dans les siens, de temps en temps les lumières des diverses décorations de la ville se reflétaient dans les iris d'Aurora, les colorant en rouge, en bleu, en jaune, en blanc, puis à nouveau ils redevenaient verts. Ils restèrent immobiles pendant plusieurs minutes, sans bouger, sans parler, prisonniers du regard de l'autre. Il la fit redescendre lentement, et captura ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne touche terre. Elle poussa un petit rire une fois que le baiser prit fin.

-Je ne suis pas sûre que la princesse a eu le droit à un aussi tendre baiser pour se réveiller, dit-elle souriante.

-Tu veux qu'on recommence ?, proposa-t-il en la serrant encore plus près de lui.

-Hum...je ne sais pas, hésita-t-elle, ne dit-on pas qu'il ne faut pas abuser des bonnes choses, je ne voudrais pas grossir !

Il rit, sa comtesse allait bien aujourd'hui, et était d'humeur taquine. Elle posa malgré tout ses lèvres sur celles du garçon, ses mains derrière son cou. 

-Je connais l'activité parfaite pour brûler des calories, lui susurra-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, dit-elle en feignant l'innocence. »

Elle s'éloigna de quelques pas de lui, et l'invita d'un regard à la suivre. Il était encore tôt pour des créatures comme eux, à peine vingt-trois heures, ils avaient encore un peu le temps pour s'amuser. Ils marchaient main dans la main, sous la neige tombante à gros flocons. Aurora s'arrêtait souvent devant les vitrines pour admirer les décorations de Noël. Elle ne les avait pas vu avant, ayant eu plusieurs mauvais jours avant cette fête. Lucien ne se plaignait pas de cette promenade vivifiante après ces deux heures assit sur un siège. Ils finirent par atterrir à Central Park et elle s'y engagea, peu désireuse de rentrer. L'endroit avait mauvaise réputation la nuit, mais personne n'était une menace pour eux, et quiconque tenterait de s'en prendre à elle périrait sous les crocs de Lucien.

« Je te remercie pour ce soir, lu dit-elle alors qu'ils étaient au milieu du pont de la Mare.

-Tu n'as pas à me remercier, cela m'a fait plaisir, répondit-il.

Elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite, et esquissa un petit sourire triste. Elle se mordit nerveusement la lèvre inférieure et baissa les yeux quelques secondes. 

-Non, je sais que tu n'es pas un amoureux de l'opéra et des ballets, et je devine que tu as dû trouver le temps horriblement long, et pourtant tu m'as offert ce cadeau magnifique et tu t'es souvenu que j'adorais la belle au bois dormant. De plus je n'ai pas été très facile ces derniers jours, je t'ai fait vivre des fêtes de Noël assez déprimantes, je suis désolée, je suis tellement désolée, s'excusa-t-elle des larmes roulant sur ses joues.

Lucien était le seul homme avec Tristan qu'elle détestait faire souffrir et décevoir, et le premier était la dernière personne qu'il lui restait, elle ne voulait pas le perdre lui non plus.

-Mon amour, lui murmura-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras, je serai là aussi longtemps que tu le voudras. Je t'aime Aurora, et je t'ai toujours aimé, murmura-t-il en lui caressant les cheveux.

-Mais...sanglota-t-elle sa tête dans le cou du vampire masculin.

-Chut, il n'y a pas de mais, n'écoute pas ces vilaines voix qui te chuchotent des mensonges, elles sont stupides, elles ne savent pas ce qu'elles racontent, affirma-t-il.

Cela la fit rire, et elle se détacha de lui, il lui fit un sourire, un de ceux qui n'étaient réservés qu'à elle, et essuya ses larmes. C'était sa aussi Rory, c'était des larmes au rire, et du rire aux larmes en moins de quelques minutes. 

-Tu as raison, approuva-t-elle par un hochement de tête, ces voix sont jalouses parce que je suis en vie, heureuse avec toi et pas elles.

Son cœur se gonfla lorsqu'il l'entendit dire qu'elle était heureuse avec lui. Cela faisait quatre ans et un peu plus de deux mois qu'ils étaient ensemble. 

-Cinq, quatre, trois...entendirent-ils au loin.

-Deux, un, poursuivirent-ils en se regardant.

-Bonne année !, cria la foule au loin. 

Au même moment un feu d'artifice avec le message « Happy New Year 2020 » éclata dans le ciel au dessus du parc.

-Bonne année mon chéri !

-Bonne année à toi aussi mon amour.

Lucien la souleva à nouveau, et l'embrassa avec toute la douceur et la passion qui l'habitait, Aurora y répondit de tout son cœur. Elle n'entendait plus rien, elle ne voyait plus rien, elle sentait juste l'amour que Lucien lui portait. 

-Là j'abuse vraiment des bonnes choses, soupira-t-elle, tu crois qu'il n'est pas trop tard pour ton « activité » ?

Le désire qui brûlait dans ses prunelles ne laissait aucun doute à ce à quoi elle faisait référence. 

-Pour toi jamais !, assura-t-il. »

Cette nouvelle année débutait sous les meilleurs auspices, et peut-être qu'enfin en ce nombre symbolique de 2020 les démons d'Aurora abandonneraient cette guerre que Lucien Castle ne les laisserait jamais gagner.


End file.
